Weakness
by Little Minamino
Summary: The F-Four always thought that Tsukushi was their biggest liability. Little did they know that they completely over-looked their greatest threat: Yuuki. What will they do when someone else notices their slip-up first? J-DramaVerse SouYuu TsuTsu RuiShi


**Weakness**

* * *

For once in his life Soujirou didn't really feel like partying. The last few weeks had been nothing short of hectic as the leadership of his family's company was passed from his father to him in only a few short days. Under normal circumstances the transition of company heads would have been stretched out over weeks, possibly even months, but, after his father's last heart attack, everyone agreed that the sooner it happened the better.

With a tired sigh Soujirou pressed his thumb and forefinger to the sore spots above his eyes where he could feel a headache beginning to form. How he wished that he could just go home and sleep.

"Nishikado-san? Are you alright?"

Slightly surprised, Soujirou dropped his hand to look into the concerned face of Matsuoka Yuuki. In his desire to go home he had completely forgotten the reason why he was at the dango shop in the first place. Slipping his usual charming smile into place, Soujirou smoothed back his hair with one hand before he spoke.

"Yo, Yuuki." He said. "Are you busy tonight?"

Yuuki blinked in surprise but shook her head. "No. Okami-san is doing the ordering and inventory tonight so I get to leave early. Is there anything you need me to do for you Nishikado-san?"

"Actually, there's a party tonight at the Maple Leaf Hotel. Kind of a commemoration for me becoming the company head. Tsukasa is bringing Makino along and I thought you might want to come as well. To keep her company, I mean."

Yuuki smiled shyly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's…I really appreciate the offer Nishikado-san, but I don't really have anything befitting of a party. I'm sure Tsukushi-chan won't mind if I'm not there."

"She really wants you to come, Yuuki. If the only problem is that you don't have anything to wear then I'd be more then happy to help you. You're birthday is coming up soon right?"

Again Yuuki was surprised. "Ah, yes. It's next week."

Soujirou gave her another suave smile as he held out his arm. "Then consider it an early birthday present."

"Ah, Yuuki-chan!" Okami said startling the two as she appeared from nowhere. "How lucky you are! Why, I remember a man who I once loved. He was so kind. So generous. He always wanted to give me gifts but I refused them. I could not take advantage of his kindness. But oh, how I loved it when he found an excuse. A special day that needed commemoration. Perhaps that's why I loved him so…"

Yuuki, for her part, was bright red with embarrassment but Soujirou just laughed.

"Well said Okami-san." He said before he put his arm around Yuuki's shoulders. "Now, would it be an inconvenience if I were to steal Yuuki-chan away for the day?"

All at once Okami's eyes were sharp. "Well, I do need help with the shop until evening. If more customers were to come in…"

"Ah, yes, yes, of course." Reaching into his back pocket Soujirou pulled out his wallet and handed Okami a credit card. "Please have everything delivered to the Maple Leaf hotel tonight Okami-san."

Smiling brightly, Okami swiped the card through the credit machine before she handed it back to Soujirou.

"Have an enjoyable time Yuuki-chan!"

Yuuki sighed as the automatic doors of the dango shop slid closed while Soujirou just laughed.

"Okami-san is a very predictable person."

Yuuki nodded and sighed again. "Hai…"

"Well then, let's not waste her generosity." Soujirou said as he offered his arm to her once more. "Shall we?"

Yuuki hesitated for only a moment before she took his offered arm with a slight blush. "H-hai…"

Even knowing Nishikado Soujirou, the wealthy flirt that he was, the last thing that Yuuki was expecting was for him to take her to the most expensive dress shop in Tokyo. Just walking through the automatic doors made her breathing short; as though she were being suffocated by the ridiculous amount of zeros contained in the small space.

Panic swelled up in her chest and her breath came in uneven gasps as Soujirou spoke to the female attendant. Her eyes darted this way and that taking in every gown; each one appearing more extravagant and expensive then the last. Lightheadedness seemed to take hold of her and she felt her knees grow weak. She was sure that she would have feinted right there if Soujirou hadn't spotted her distress and come to her rescue.

"Yuuki," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Her cloudy sight cleared almost instantly, revealing Soujirou's worried face. Her breath was still short from being so close to him but it was no longer choppy and uneven. Her cheeks flushed when she felt warm flesh on her forehead and realized that the F-Four's biggest playboy was checking her temperature.

"You don't have a fever but you do seem a little flushed Yuuki-chan." Soujirou said, his hand now absently playing with her loose hair.

"N-no," Yuuki said. "It's only…Nishikado-san, this shop is very…" Her voice dropped in embarrassment. "Very expensive…"

Soujirou laughed and pulled back, putting some much needed space between Yuuki and her long-time crush. His fingers tangled in the hair at her neck as he leaned forward to place a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"You're so much like Makino that it's cute Yuuki-chan," he said. "Even being engaged to Tsukasa she still worries about money."

"N-Nishikado-san…" Yuuki said, looking around in embarrassment.

"I'm your friend Yuuki-chan, let me treat you every now and then ne?"

After a moment of thought Yuuki finally nodded, giving him a shy smile. "Hai, Nishikado-san."

"Good," Soujirou said before he tapped her nose and turned back to the attendant who tried to pretend like she hadn't been avidly listening. "Please take good care of her."

The woman nodded, a wide smile on her face, as she gently took Yuuki's elbow and started to lead her into the dressing rooms in the back.

"And Yuuki."

The two women paused at Soujirou's voice, Yuuki turning to face him with confusion on her face.

"Hai, Nishikado-san?"

"Relax."

Yuuki smiled brightly and gave him a solid nod. "Hai, Nishikado-san."

Once back in the dressing room, the store attendant was quick to pull several dresses from a rack of newly imported designs; not even on the floor for sale yet. Yuuki shifted her feet awkwardly as the attendant happily bounced over to a mirror motioning for her to follow.

"What do you think of this one…um…?" She trailed off, looking at Yuuki expectantly.

"Ah!" Yuuki blushed. "M-my name is Matsuoka Yuuki! It's nice to meet you!"

"My name is Yuuhi Nanako. It's nice to meet you Yuuki-san. Now," Nanako said, holding up the dress again. "What do you think?"

It was a sleek, slim dress of a deep seductive scarlet with a slit on the right side running all the way up to just below the hip. The top was a halter style leaving the back completely bare to the waist with a plunging neckline in the front. Yuuki thought she would die from embarrassment just looking at it.

"No?" Nanako said, taking Yuuki's red face and unintelligible yammering as a negative. "Pity, the color is perfect for you. Oh well, next!"

The next dress was equally promiscuous. Though the skirt was, thankfully, full and long, the deep navy fabric left nothing to the imagination up top with only silk wrappings to cover the sensitive areas. Of course Yuuki denied that one as well. Four more dresses of the same class were presented to Yuuki one at a time before she finally, her face bright red with embarrassment, shouted for Nanako to stop.

"P-please," Yuuki said, her cheeks burning. "I can't wear those kinds of things. Don't you have anything that would…cover me?"

Nanako giggled. "I was waiting for you to ask, Yuuki-san. You're too shy. You'll never get Nishikado-san that way. You need to stick up for yourself!"

Before Yuuki could respond, Nanako had dismissed herself into the backroom. She was gone for several minutes before a muffled sound of triumph reached Yuuki's ears. The young attendant's face was glowing with excitement as she practically skipped back into the dressing room, a dress bag held carefully in her hands.

"I knew as soon as I saw you that this dress was meant to be yours Yuuki-san." Nanako said, pulling down the bag's zipper to reveal the outfit. "It's a simple design but it shows off a great deal of the softer, more pure side of a woman's beauty. It's perfect for you."

The silk fabric was soft to the touch and dyed a simple, yet elegant, shade of champagne. It was long with a fitted sleeveless top that would cover her chest completely while still showing off her feminine curves. The skirt was flowing, free at the hips, and fell clear to the top of Yuuki's feet, making it difficult for her to walk until Nanako produced a pair of high-heeled sandals to match.

"Well?" Nanako said once Yuuki was fully attired. "What do you think?"

This time Nanako took Yuuki's silence as a resounding 'yes'.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we find you some cute underwear?"

"W-what?" Yuki said. "N-Nanako-san!"

Nanako just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"N-Nishikado-san. I really don't think this was a very good idea…"

"Huh?" Soujirou said as he handed their coats to the man by the stair landing. "Why do you say that, Yuuki-chan?"

"Well," Yuuki said, fiddling with her fingers. "Everyone is staring at me…"

Soujirou turned to face the stairs, looking down over the crowd. To his surprise he found that they really were all looking to the girl at his side and his eyes narrowed just a bit. Carefully, so as not to alarm her, he turned to look Yuuki over, mentally swearing to ruin the stylist completely if there was something amiss. What he found was quite the opposite.

He had noticed before that her long hair had been piled on her head in a deliberate mess of curls, a great deal of the black curtain falling in ringlets across her back and shoulders, but it wasn't until he saw the dress that he realized just how stunning his companion truly was. He hadn't seen Yuuki in her dress since the woman who helped her in the store had assured him 'it was a fabulous choice' and that she 'didn't want to ruin the surprise'. The soft champagne colored silk clung to her every curve. The strapless top left her creamy shoulders enticingly bare, the loose rings of curls brushing seductively across her neck and shoulders.

"N-Nishikado-san?"

Pulling himself from his fantasies (which included an indecent amount of kiss-marks coloring her pale skin a blushing pink) Soujirou swallowed to sooth his suddenly dry throat and gave her his usual suave smile; reminding himself forcefully that this was the same Yuuki-chan he had known for almost five years now.

"You look fine, Yuuki-chan," Soujirou said, offering his arm. "Stunning even."

Yuuki rolled her eyes as she accepted his offered elbow, lightly slapping his forearm with her newly manicured hand.

"Don't tease me, Nishikado-san." She said and Soujirou just grinned in response, leading her down the stares to where he had spotted Tsukasa and Tsukushi earlier. Tsukushi was the first to reach Yuuki, grasping her hands in delight as she forced Yuuki to model her stunning new outfit.

"Oh Yuuki!" Tsukushi said. "You look amazing! Doesn't she look amazing Domyouji?"

Tsukasa coughed into his hand awkwardly, his cheeks dusted a light pink. "S-she doesn't look too bad I guess."

Tsukushi looked scandalized at her fiancée's words, alternating between scolding him harshly and apologizing profusely to her friend. Yuuki just laughed good-naturedly, nearly doubling over as she waved away Tsukushi's concerns.

"Don't be silly, Tsukushi-chan!" Yuuki said as she slowly regained control. "Domyouji-kun has always been that way. I know he was just trying to compliment me, right Domyouji-kun?"

If possibly Tsukasa looked even more uncomfortable as he shrugged, his cheeks coloring a little more. "Whatever."

"See?" Yuuki said and Tsukushi sighed in exasperation.

"Well in any case, you do look great Yuuki." Tsukushi said.

"I'll say!" Akira said, coming up from behind to drape his arm across her shoulders. "You really do clean up well Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki blushed at the contact but smiled up at Akira anyway. "Thank-you Akira-san. That's very nice of you to say."

"Alright, alright," Soujirou said, his voice light and teasing as he firmly removed Akira's arm. "I think we've inflated her ego enough for now. Why don't we dance a bit Yuuki-chan? It would be a shame if you didn't break in those new shoes of yours."

Yuuki smiled, once again accepting his proffered arm. "Of course Nishikado-san. I'd be happy too."

"Oi, oi." Tsukasa said, watching as Soujirou swept Yuuki out onto the dance floor. "Haven't they gotten waffly close lately?"

"You mean awfully, Tsukasa," Akira said. "And what does it matter? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" Tsukasa said. "I have Makino and she's the only girl I want. I'm just worried. That girl is my Makino's friend and I like her well enough. Besides, she's been chasing Soujirou long enough. She's going to get hurt."

"Domyouji…" Tsukushi said, her voice awed. "You actually are a nice guy…"

"Hey!" Tsukasa said. "Don't say that like you only just realized it!"

"Always fighting," Rui said, surprising the couple. "Ne?"

"Hanazawa Rui!" Tsukushi said. "It's good to see you!"

Rui nodded but before he could respond Shigeru suddenly jumped out from hiding behind his back, her eyes bright and her grin wide.

"Ta-da!" Shigeru said; rushing forward to grasp Tsukushi's hands. "Well? Were you surprised?"

Tsukushi was speechless for a moment as she just stared at her friend before she finally registered what she was seeing. Returning Shigeru's smile brightly, Tsukushi dropped her hands and pulled the taller girl into a tight hug.

"Shigeru!" She said. "It's so good to see you! It's been almost a year already. How is it in America?"

"See for yourself!" Shigeru said excitedly as she pulled back from Tsukushi and flashed her left hand, making sure the diamond on her ring finger reflected the light well.

"You're engaged!" Tsukushi said, grabbing at Shigeru's wrist to get a closer look at the teasing ring.

"Really?" Akira said. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday," Rui said and the group stared at him in shock, not even noticing when Soujirou and Yuuki reappeared.

"What's going on?" Soujirou said; only to be ignored as Tsukasa practically tackled Rui into a head-lock.

"You sly-box!" He said, messing up Rui's hair with a noogie. "Why didn't you say anything!"

"Fox, Domyouji." Tsukushi automatically corrected. "I can't believe this! Why though?"

"Well, at first our parents mentioned it but after what happened between me and Tsukasa my parents didn't want me to rush into anything." Shigeru said. "Rui-kun and I have been dating in secret for almost six months now."

"So that's where you've been going," Soujirou said. "I suppose it makes sense, but really. First Tsukasa and now you Rui? What's with all of you virgins settling down?"

"Nishikado-san." Yuuki scolded as she nudged his ribs. "Don't be rude."

"Hai, hai, Yuuki-chan."

"More importantly I want to know how you're doing Tsukushi," Shigeru said, her voice suddenly serious.

"What do you mean, Shigeru?" Tsukushi said. "I've been doing just fine."

"I meant about what happened last week. Rui-kun told me all about it." Shigeru twisted her ring around in worry. "Are you really okay from that?"

"Oh," Tsukushi said, the group's mood suddenly turning sour. "Yes. Nothing really came of it since Soujirou-san was there to help me. And it's not like they can try anything again with this stupid Domyouji having me followed everywhere."

Rather than Tsukasa, it was Akira who addressed Tsukushi, his voice firm. "You know that it's for your own good Tsukushi. If we didn't make it perfectly known that you are completely protected someone might take advantage of you again. Do you really want Tsukasa to be compromised like with what happened with Sakurako?"

Tsukushi mumbled out something that passed for 'no' while Tsukasa looked down at her with haughty pride.

"So there!"

"Don't act like you're the one that said it!" Tsukushi said. "You just stood there glaring like an idiot!"

"Oi! Who are you calling 'idiot'? I'm the great Domyouji Tsukasa!"

"Ano," Yuuki said, suddenly cutting off their banter. "What are you all talking about? What happened to Tsukushi last week?"

The group froze, each sharing a guilty look before Soujirou finally sighed and turned to face Yuuki, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"I guess there's no getting passed this," he said. "Sorry, Yuuki-chan. We should have told you before."

"Told me what?" Yuuki said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really Yuuki," Tsukushi said. "Just that some weird guys tried to kidnap me last Friday. I didn't tell you because Soujirou-san was there to help me. I'm really fine though. Domyouji has been making sure I'm protected where ever I go now."

"Aa," Tsukasa said, his arm wrapped protectively around Tsukushi's waist. "Because I won't let anyone hurt my Makino, and who ever tries will defiantly die."

"Definitely," Tsukushi corrected even as she smiled fondly up at him. "Thanks for watching out for me."

Tsukasa blushed. "W-well, it is my job right?"

"Excuse me while I go into a corner and gag," Soujirou said, suitably breaking the mood and earning a hit from both Yuuki and Shigeru.

"Nishikado-san!" Yuuki warned again, but her tone was betrayed by the laughter in her eyes. "Honestly, Nishikado-san. Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"Maybe," he said, his lady-killer smile once again in place. "But you love me anyway, ne?"

Blushing Yuuki was about to respond when an elder gentleman came up, a young woman trailing silently behind him.

"Ah! Nishikado-san!" The man said, his voice boisterous and jovial. "How are you this fine evening? Well I hope."

"Quite well, Yoritaka-san." Soujirou said. "Thank-you."

"And who is this vision of loveliness?" Yoritaka said, bowing over Yuuki's hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Could she perhaps the calm to your storm?"

Though Yoritaka's words were light and his tone playful, it was easy for the F-Four to see that his eyes told a very different story. Yoritaka owned a rather impressive company that did business almost exclusively with the Nishikado family, and it was no secret that he had wanted to marry his daughter off to Soujirou for years. He was sizing Yuuki up, seeing just how much of a threat she was to his plans.

"In a way," Soujirou said, wanting to ruffle the man's feathers. "She has certainly changed my life at least."

"I see," Yoritaka said, the lightness of his tone suddenly strained. "Well I'm sure you have a lot more people to greet Nishikado-san. Come on Miyoko."

His daughter, who had been following him, cast back a sultry glance at Soujirou as she left. However Soujirou didn't even notice, his attention focused on the adorably flushed Yuuki who was trying to pull away from his side.

"N-Nishikado-san! Why would you say such things!" Yuuki said. "You just told that poor man a lie!"

"Well, seeing as he is one of the wealthiest men in Japan, you can hardly call him poor," Akira said, fighting back a laugh.

"And for the record, Yuuki-chan. You have changed my life," Soujirou flashed her a devilish grin. "So I didn't lie, I just didn't tell him the whole truth."

Yuuki sighed in exasperation. "You're too much Nishikado-san."

Soujirou winked. "Well, if you've got it, flaunt it, right?"

"Right." The other three F-Four members agreed while the girls just rolled their eyes in amused annoyance.

"Men."

Before any of the guys could retort, the sound of a microphone cracking reached their attention. Looking up to the stage set up at the center of the room, the group noticed that it was Soujirou's mother at the stand, her face serene as she waited for quiet.

"Welcome everyone," She said, her face calm and her voice even. "As I am sure you all are aware, tonight marks the end of my husband's time as the head of our company. In accordance with his desires, which he has asked me to express upon his inability to be present himself, my son Nishikado Soujirou-san will be taking over as of tonight as the new head of Nishikado Enterprises. My son: Soujirou-san."

Applause filled the room as Soujirou bid farewell to his companions and headed up onto the stage. He bowed to his mother in respect before kissing her cheek and accepting the microphone. She stepped back and took a seat in the padded chair provided to listen to her son's first speech as company president.

Yuuki never had any doubts that Soujirou would do well, but she couldn't help but glow with pride as she watched him speak without a single stutter. His melodic voice had captured the attention of everyone in the room and his keen intelligence had kept it fresh as he outlined his plans as president. Finally he gave his thanks to the gathered crowd and the room was filled with the sound of applause once more as the band struck up again and couples congregated to the dance floor.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were among the first dancers waltzing in time with the orchestra, Tsukushi's dancing having improved a great deal since the graduation ball the year before. Rui and Shigeru were quick to follow and Yuuki couldn't help but laugh at how well they fit as Rui's stoic apathy easily balanced out Shigeru's bubbly enthusiasm.

Akira turned to Yuuki, fully intent on asking her to dance, when a business associate of his, Morishino Eiji, appeared with an enthusiastic greeting. Akira flashed Yuuki an apologetic look but she just smiled and waved him off, silently telling him that she would be fine on her own. Still slightly hesitant Akira cast several looks at her over his shoulder even as he was being led away until finally Yuuki was lost in the crowd. Mentally he let out a sigh of frustration, hoping that nothing happened to the sweet girl in the time it took for someone to get back to her.

Yuuki, for her part, was perfectly content in waiting for Soujirou. It wasn't as if she didn't have any experience in that department, and she knew that he had to meet several important people. Tonight was all about him after all. She was just about to head over to one of the tables to sit and wait when the sudden feeling of someone behind her caused her to glance over her shoulder.

The man was tall, only a few inches shorter then Soujirou and probably around the same age, and his smile was pleasant as he gave her a polite bow which she echoed. His eyes were a cloudy shade of brownish-gray which were complimented well by the bluish-gray coloring of his suit.

"Hi," the man said, holding out his hand. "My name is Takai Souichirou. And you are Miss…?"

"Matsuoka Yuuki," she said allowing him to place a short kiss on her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you Takai-san."

"I assure you, Yuuki-chan." Takai said. "The pleasure is all mine."

Slightly uncomfortable by the instant familiarity, Yuuki sent the man a hesitant smile. She was about to head for the table once again when Takai's hand gently touched her bare arm, causing her to stop in surprise.

"Is there something I can do for you Takai-san?" Yuuki said, almost stressing his family name and honorific. The older man was unfazed as he sent her a dashing smile, rather similar to the one she had seen Soujirou hand out a thousand times.

"I was hoping you might honor me with this dance, Yuuki-chan." He said. "As a good host, I'm sure Nishikado wouldn't mind."

Not wanting Soujirou to lose face because of her refusal, Yuuki smiled and looped her arm with Takai's offered elbow so that he could lead her onto the dance floor. Though she wasn't particularly thrilled to be dancing in the arms of an unfamiliar man, she supposed that Takai's wasn't the worst offer that she could have accepted. At least that's what she thought before he pulled her right up against him; one hand holding hers and the other pinning her body to his by her waist.

"You are a very lovely woman, Yuuki-chan," Takai said; the feeling of his breath on her neck making Yuuki shiver in disgust. "I can see why Nishikado would want to keep you for himself."

"I'm afraid your mistaken, Takai-san," Yuuki said, attempting to put some distance between them. "Nishikado-san and I aren't like that."

"Really?" It was more of a statement then a question as Takai pulled her, if possible, even closer. "How fortunate for me."

The feeling of Takai's hand sliding down her spine towards her bottom would have made Yuuki scream if the man had been suddenly forced away from her. Relishing her sweet freedom she almost didn't notice when Soujirou came up behind her and placed his arms protectively around her waist.

"Are you alright?" He asked, making her jump. "He didn't touch you did he?"

"Who the hell cares if he did or didn't?" Tsukasa growled, Yuuki only just noticing that he held Takai's collar tightly in his left fist. "He wanted to and that's bad enough."

Rui stepped up beside Tsukasa, but instead of calming his friend as he normally would, he just fixed his mild glare onto Takai's angry face.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-chan," Akira said from where he was standing beside Soujirou. "I should have never left you alone. I could have warned you this guy was scum."

"Are you alright Yuuki?" Tsukushi said; her voice angry. "Don't worry. The F-Four will take care of this."

"That's right, right?" Shigeru said. "Our men don't take lightly to trespasses against their territory!"

If she weren't already mortified by being felt up, Yuuki was sure that Shigeru's comment would have been much more embarrassing. As it was, she was simply grateful for having such good friends. Caught up in her thoughts, Yuuki belatedly noticed when several dark suited men appeared to escort Takai out of the hotel and she glanced questioningly up at Soujirou who shrugged.

"I asked Akira to run security tonight."

"Ah," Yuuki said as though that answered all questions, and surprisingly, it did.

"Sorry about the commotion everyone," Akira said amiably. "Please continue. The riff-raff has been properly dealt with."

Tsukushi snickered as the music and dancing picked up pace once again.

"Riff-raff?" She said and he sent her a mock glare.

"Quiet you."

"Oi, Soujirou," Tsukasa said; looking pointedly between his friend and Yuuki. "Unless we're dancing with her you had better keep an eye on her. Just like my Makino, she looks to good to wander around alone."

Completely flattered at being compared to Tsukushi (Tuskasa's highest compliment), Yuuki gently broke free of Soujirou to give the Domyouji President a friendly hug.

"Thanks for caring Domyouji-san," she said. "It means a lot for me to have friends like you guys."

Tsukasa awkwardly patted her head as he scoffed. "Of course, we are, after all the gradest."

"Greatest," Soujirou said. "Now go back to your fiancée and let mine alone."

The group froze and Soujirou reflected for a second on what he had said before he laughed.

"Sorry," he said. "I meant 'date'."

But as the night continued and the F-Four men (and women) watched Soujirou stick to Yuuki's side like glue, even dancing nearby while she was with one of the other three, they couldn't help but wonder if it was an accidental slip of the tongue, or a sub-conscious one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home, Yuuki-chan?" Soujirou asked as he leaned over the open door of the taxi. "It's no problem you know."

"I know," Yuuki said. "But I'm already going to surprise my parents with my clothes, if they saw you they would probably start planning the wedding."

Soujirou laughed as he backed off and closed the door, speaking through the open window.

"Well we can't have that," Soujirou said. "The old ball and chain isn't for guys like me after all."

Yuuki's smile was tinged with sadness as she waved to him. "Hai. Have a good night Nishikado-san."

Soujirou backed away as Yuuki gave the cabbie directions and the car drove off. A hand dropped onto his shoulder and Soujirou looked over to find Akira looking at him inquisitively. He smirked and turned to face his friend fully.

"Well, Yuuki-chan's finally gone so why don't we go have some real fun?" Soujirou said, motioning for his driver. "I haven't been able to get a single girl all night since I had to baby-sit Makino's precious friend."

"Right," Akira said. "Let's go find a bar, because you look totally put out."

"Hey, what's with the daggers?" Soujirou said with a frown. "If I didn't know better I would think you didn't want to go."

"How can you lead her on like that and then just run off to hide behind some other girls?"

Soujirou laughed, clapping Akira's shoulder in mirth. "Lead her on? Don't be ridiculous. Yuuki-chan knows that I can't and won't like her. She's not my type at all."

Akira irritatedly shrugged Soujirou's hand from his shoulder, his face stern. "I guess it's for the best then. You don't deserve Yuuki."

Suddenly serious, Soujirou straitened. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he said. "I never said I wanted to 'deserve' her, but isn't she the one who makes that decision?"

"Well then. If it's a decision then she can always change her mind," Akira said. "Ne? She is younger than I typically like but Yuuki has always been pretty mature—."

Akira didn't finish as he suddenly found Soujirou's hands angrily gripping his collar.

"Don't touch her with your dirty hands, Akira." He said. "She doesn't need a guy like you."

Akira laughed and slapped his friend's hands away. "Really? And just how am I so much worse then you are?"

At that moment Tsukasa and Rui exited the hotel, Rui waving away the doormen that were watching the exchange, fascinated.

"Oi, oi!" Tsukasa said. "What's going on here?"

"I was just informing Soujirou that if he doesn't want Yuuki-chan then he needs to stop playing with her heart and head." Akira said and Tsukasa put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I see." He said. "Well, I have to agree that Akira has a point."

"What?" Soujirou said. "Are you guys brain-dead? I'm not leading Yuuki on. We're just friends; I act that way with all of my friends."

"Is that so?" Rui said; leaning against the hotel wall. "Because if you acted towards Shigeru-san the way you did with Matsuoka, I would have to take serious offense."

"Right," Tsukasa said. "Same with my Makino."

"Tsukasa," Akira said; exasperated. "A guy just has to smile at Tsukushi-san for you to take offense."

"You guys are being ridiculous," Soujirou said as he pulled open the door to his limo. "See you later."

"Where are you going?" Akira said. "Another club?"

Soujirou scowled. "I'm going home. You guys have officially killed my social mood."

The door slammed shut with a bang and as the car rolled out the remaining F-Four shared a conspiring look.

"Well then," Akira said. "It appears our work here is done. Shall we return to our ladies?"

Tsukasa snickered and clapped Akira on the shoulder. "You don't have one, Akira." He said. "Only Rui and I have girls to return to."

Akira glared. "Has anyone ever told you, Tsukasa, that your lack of tact is very irritating?"

Tsukasa just laughed as he and his friends stepped back into the foyer of the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuki yawned and leaned against the window of the cab. The night had been a lot longer than she was normally used too; the clock on the dash board reading almost one-thirty in the morning. Her tired eyes watched absently as the warehouses lining the street slowly passed. She was about to drift of into sleep when she suddenly realized that she didn't recognize where she was; there weren't any warehouses near where she lived.

"Ano," Yuuki said, tapping on the separating glass. "Sir? Sir, I think you went the wrong way. Sir?"

Completely ignoring her, the cabbie continued to drive strait into the heart of the warehouses. Fear mounted in Yuuki's chest, making it difficult to breathe. Just where in Tokyo was she? Was she even _in_ Tokyo anymore?

After what seemed to be ages, the cab came to a stop and the drive climbed out. In a moment of panic, Yuuki locked the door but the cabbie just pulled out his keys and opened it. Her chest heaving with frantic breaths, Yuuki stared up into the face of the man who was looking down at her with sympathetic, cowardly eyes.

"I'm very sorry ma'am." He said. "But they'll kill my son, my only son, if I don't listen to them. I'm so sorry."

A familiar sense of compassion brushed over her, calming Yuuki's frantic mind. Giving the man a shaky smile she accepted his offered hand and climbed from the back of the cab. Once she was standing, Yuuki gently patted his hand with her free one, her smile calm and forgiving.

"Don't worry about it," She said. "I understand. I'll be fine. You just take care of your son."

His hands shaking and his head lowered, the man quickly dropped his fingers from her grip. He jumped back into the car repeating over and over that he was sorry as he slammed the door and drove away. Yuuki watched with a sad smile before she turned to face the shadows surrounding her on all sides. While she had never been in this type of situation before she had seen plenty of movies and heard enough horror stories from Akira (who had been giving her reasons not to walk home alone at night) to know that she was not in a secure position in the slightest.

Standing at the center of the only ring of light she could see, Yuuki quickly pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed a familiar number. The tone rang once, twice, before the other end clicked on and Soujirou's voice floated through the speaker.

"Moshi moshi. Yuuki-chan? Is that you? Is something wro—?"

Before Yuuki could speak a hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her screams as a second reached around her waist and snapped the phone shut, cutting off Soujirou's words mid-question.

"Welcome to my playground Yuuki-chan." An oddly familiar voice said, filling her ears. "Would you like to play?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soujirou stared at his phone, unsure if he should be annoyed or worried that Yuuki had called him at two in the morning just to say nothing then hang up. Finally deciding that Yuuki was most definitely not the type to play prank calls, Soujirou flipped his cell open again and dialed Yuuki's number. When she didn't answer after two tries he pushed himself out of bed and frantically grabbed a set of clothes, not caring what they were.

Once he was dressed, Soujirou pocketed his keys and grabbed his phone once again, intent on calling Akira, when his ring tone sounded through the night. Without checking the id he flipped it open and answered it.

"Oi, Yuuki? Is that you? What's wrong? You didn't answer your phone."

A distinctly masculine laugh floated through the line and Soujirou stiffened, freezing mid-step.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Where's Yuuki?"

"She's safe," the man said. "For now."

Sneaking a quick glance at the caller id, Soujirou noticed that the number was private and he mentally cursed; he wouldn't be able to track the call himself. Squaring his shoulders he forced his voice into a light nonchalant tone even though his eyes were spitting daggers at his defenseless door.

"Is that so?" He said. "Well then, I suppose I can get back to my dates. They're rather annoyed that I had to step out for this call."

"It wouldn't surprise me if that was truly the case, Nishikado Soujirou. You usually aren't very interested in women unless they're with you."

Soujirou laughed while mentally killing the man a thousand ways. "I see you know me well. I suppose if that's the case then you already know that I won't come for her. I'm having fun here so you might as well just let her go. She's no use to you."

"Clever," the man said. "But I'm no fool Nishikado Soujirou. I know this girl is different. Shall I prove it to you?"

Soujirou didn't say anything, his heart tightening in his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes. Take off her dress nicely boys." He ordered. "We wouldn't want to ruin it."

Yuuki, who had been completely silent before, was now screaming at her assailants and in the background Soujirou could hear the sounds of her struggling.

"Alright!" He said. "Stop! You've made your point! Just tell me what you want!"

"What I want?" the man said. "I want you to call your three 'friends'. Come down to the d-block section of the old Narima warehouse division. Don't call the cops or I'll have to do something unspeakable to your rather ravishing girlfriend."

"You son of a—!" The call was cut off before he could finish and, in a fit of rage, Soujirou threw his phone against the wall, taking only minor satisfaction as it broke against the heavy wood. His breathing was heavy as he glared at the pieces of the phone, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"If you think you'll get away with this, you're a fool." Soujirou said. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of shoes scraping against pavement caused Soujiro to look up. His dark jeans and black leather jacket nearly allowed him to be swallowed by the shadow of the warehouse he was leaning against. Tsukasa was the first of the three to come into view, his natural curls falling almost limp across his forehead and into his devilish eyes.

"Yo," Tsukasa said, stopping in front of Soujirou, his hands buried deep into his jacket pockets. "Looks like we're all stupid idiots huh?"

Soujirou nodded. "Looks that way."

"Ah, you guys are already here." Akira said, unsurprised as he and Rui walked over together, both of their faces blank with cool anger. "That's good."

"It's only happened Makino so we weren't expecting this." Rui said. "We'll be better prepared in the future."

"Right," Tsukasa said, clapping a hand onto Soujirou's shoulder. "But for now we've got some serious revenge to dish out."

Soujirou pushed away from the wall, his hands coming out of his pockets to slowly crack his knuckles.

"Yeah," he said. "Cause no one messes with the F-Four."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she had first been dragged into the warehouse, Yuuki didn't know what to expect. She didn't have any money, despite her expensive outfit, and she wasn't really connected to anyone that did. There was the F-Four obviously but she wasn't close enough to them to really be considered a threat right? Or so she thought. With her arms bound tightly behind her back and her feet at the ankles she knew that running was out of the question. She could only hope that, whatever her captors wanted, it wasn't something that would be impossible for them to obtain.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice said, jerking Yuuki from her fear clouded thoughts. Looking up she felt hope blossom in her chest as she recognized the face of Takai Souichirou.

"Takai-san!" Yuuki said. Takai looked down at the bound Yuuki and smirked.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan. So you've finally arrived." Yuuki was shocked and Takai chuckled before he continued. "Why the surprised look Yuuki-chan? Surely you didn't think I was here to help you? Not after all of the planning I went through to bring you here."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Yuuki said. "What is it that you want from me?"

"From you?" Takai said. "Nothing. You're simply here to welcome the guests of honor. You're dear friends the F-Four."

"You're crazy," Yuuki said, her voice more confident than she felt. "They won't come here. I barely know them."

"Don't take me for a fool Yuuki-chan." Takai said. "I know how to do my homework."

"What do you want from them?" Yuuki said. "What did they ever do to you?"

"Me personally? Not a thing, I just hate them." Takai said before he motioned to the gathered men. "These guys, on the other hand, each have one vendetta or another."

"Nishikado Soujirou stole my girl." One man said while another nodded.

"Mimasaka Akira broke up my marriage. My wife left me _and_ our children."

"Domyouji broke my ribs seven years ago and made me transfer schools."

"Hanazawa Rui coldly broke my sister's heart." Another man said. "She committed suicide because of him."

"So you see, Yuuki-chan," Takai said. "We're not here without reason. Now, you just be a good girl and wait for your cue as I talk to your beloved Nishikado-san."

Yuuki trembled as she listened to Takai's end of the conversation trying desperately not to say anything that would let Soujirou know for sure that she was there. Despite her previous words, Yuuki knew for certain that not only Soujirou, but the whole of the F-Four would come for her, if only because she was Tsukushi's friend, and the last thing she wanted was for them to be hurt because of her.

She managed to do rather well with holding her tongue even though she wanted to scream out for him not to come; that it was a trap. Unfortunately, Yuuki was completely unable to stop herself from screaming at Takai's order to undress her. She kicked out; yelling for them to stop and crying herself horse when they managed to pin her down.

Now, almost an hour later Yuuki was trying her best not to cry again. With her dress removed (now draped over a packing crate) she felt only self-anger and shame at allowing herself to be placed in this position in the first place. Fortunately Nanako had chosen a thick, two layered, white slip for Yuuki to wear. The top was strapless like the dress and the skirt only fell to just above her knees, but she still felt safer knowing that she was at least partly covered.

"They're late," said a man to Yuuki's right, his bleached blond hair like a beacon in the darkness. "How long are they gonna make us wait here? I gotta piss."

"Well, don't wait on our account."

The men all jumped up at the sudden voice, their eyes locking on four figures silhouetted against the shadows. Even with their faces half hidden in darkness, Yuuki knew that they were the F-Four. She wanted to scream at them for being so stupid. There was no way they couldn't know that it was a trap.

"I'm sure you know what's coming," Tsukasa said, stepping fully into view. "So I'll give you a chance to pray properly before you die."

Takai laughed, standing up from where he had been resting on one of the large shipping crates, and made his way to stand behind Yuuki; his fingers weaving into her deflated curls. Yuuki flinched at the contact but did her best to put on a brave face. Soujirou growled through the darkness and took a menacing step forward.

"It looks like taking care of you at the party wasn't enough," Soujirou said. "I guess I'll have to take more permanent measures this time."

"Don't make me laugh, Nishikado," Takai said, placing a small dagger to Yuuki's fully exposed throat. "It might make my hand slip."

Holding himself back Soujirou took a deep breath, willing himself not to do anything reckless. A dozen men, each armed with some sort of weapon, stepped out of the shadows.

"Well," Tsukasa mused. "This is a familiar scene."

"Yuuki," Soujirou said. "Close your eyes."

Instead Yuuki's eyes widened, remembering what Tsukushi had told her about Tsukasa's encounter with Sakurako and her minions all that time ago. Was that really what was going to happen here? Unable to allow herself to be a party, however unwillingly, to the brutal abuse of her closest friends, Yuuki did something phenomenally stupid; she moved into the blade and bit Takai's wrist.

Because of the way Takai was holding the knife, Yuuki only suffered a shallow cut across her neck, but the skin was so thin and tender there that the blood rushed out regardless, staining her once crisp slip a terrifying shade of red. The second Takai cried out and dropped the knife, the boys leapt into action. Tsukasa, Rui, and Akira hung back, taking on any of the gangsters that came anywhere close. Soujirou, however, had taken advantage of the confusion to hurry towards Yuuki and Takai.

Even though his first instinct was to make sure Yuuki was, mostly, unharmed, Soujirou knew that he had to take care of Takai first. A sharp right connected hard to Takai's jaw, making him stumble back a few steps. Shifting his weight, Takai managed to use the force of his fall to swing around and plant a sharp roundhouse kick to Soujirou's midsection. Soujirou grunted, cradling his stomach for only a second before he struck back.

Blow after blow was traded between the two men and Yuuki could only watch with wide, tear filled eyes, as the man she loved the most fought desperately for his life and hers. Not wanting to be any more of a burden on Soujirou, she looked around, her eyes shining in triumph when she spotted the abandoned knife. Shuffling over Yuuki turned around, grasping the wooden handle with her bound hands.

The blade was sharp and constantly nicked Yuuki's hands and arms as she did her best to saw apart the ropes around her wrists. At last the final strand snapped and she jerked her arms forward, ignoring their stiffness, to work the knife on the rope around her ankles too. Unfortunately, she didn't notice when one of the men came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

Yuuki's shrieks of terror quickly drew the attention of Tsukasa and the others as the finished up with their attackers. Spinning around they spotted her being held tightly from behind by the bleached blond from before, her feet unable to touch the ground because of his height.

"Yuuki!" Soujirou said, dropping Takai to the floor, unconscious. "Let her go!"

"I-I'll let her go alright," The man said. "But first you're gonna let me walk out' a here without problems. Got it?"

Still gripped by panic, Yuuki struggled frantically against the man's hold, not believing for a second that he would truly let her go. Suddenly, remembering that she was holding, Yuuki plunged Takai's knife into the man's upper thigh, making him shriek in pain as he dropped her hard to the floor. Before he could even recover, Tsukasa was already there, nailing him hard in the face with a punch that shattered the bone in his nose.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" Soujirou said, carefully helping her sit up. "You're covered in blood!"

Unconsciously Yuuki's hand traveled up to her throat where the knife had cut her. However before she could touch it Soujirou's hand was already there, holding a handkerchief against it to stop the bleeding. Neither of the two noticed when Tsukasa and the others made their exit, Akira on his phone with his father's men.

"I'm so sorry Yuuki." He said. "I should have known something like this would happen."

"It's not your fault, Nishikado-san," Yuuki said, gently wrapping her fingers around his forearms. "You didn't know about this."

"No, Yuuki, I should have." Soujirou said. "As soon as Makino was attacked I should have known it was only time before they found out about you too. I'm sorry."

"Well, if it helps then I forgive you Nishikado-san," Yuuki said. "But I don't think you need it. You saved me. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

"Soujirou."

"What?" Yuuki said, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"My name. We've known each other for years Yuuki-chan. My name is Soujirou."

"S-." Yuuki blushed. "S-Soujirou…"

The sound of his name on her lips caused something to snap inside of him. The image of her lying bound and bleeding flashed mercilessly through his mind as he realized just how close he was to never hearing his name on her voice at all. Pure relief coursed over him as his head dropped, limp, to her shoulder.

"Say it again, Yuuki-chan." He whispered. "Say my name again."

Yuuki closed her eyes with a smile as her arms traveled from his arms to softly embrace his neck and shoulders.

"Soujirou," she said, and she shushed him gently as he dissolved into tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squeals in the hallway alerted Yuuki to his presence long before Soujirou opened the door to her hospital room with his customary salute.

"Yo!" He said, sliding the door shut behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Soujirou-kun," Yuuki said. "Just like I have been the last two days you asked."

Soujirou ignored her teasing remark and took the stool beside her bed, his eyes focused on her neck.

"They took your bandage off," he said and Yuuki nodded, her fingers gently touching her neck.

"Yes," she said. "It wasn't life threatening of course but the doctor said it would leave a scar. I haven't seen it yet but I'm sure it's very ugly."

"No way," Soujirou said, suddenly leaning over to kiss the narrow flaw. "I think it's sexy."

"S-Soujirou-kun!" Yuuki said, her cheeks flushed. "I thought I told you not to tease me?"

Soujirou flashed his usual lady-killer grin. "Who said I was teasing?"

"Soujirou-kun!"

Yuuki's whining and Soujirou's laughter drifted out into the hall where Tsukushi and Shigeru were busily shushing the nurses so that they could all hear.

"Do you think he is teasing Rui-san?" Shigeru said, her face concerned. "I don't want her to get her hopes up again."

"Nah," Tsukasa said. "I don't even think Soujirou is that dunce."

"Dense, Tsukasa," Tsukushi said. "And like you're one to talk."

"They'll be fine," Akira said, watching the couple through the door's window. "After all, Yuuki is Soujirou's greatest weakness, and he's always been the type to keep his weaknesses close to him."

"Aa," Rui agreed. "They'll be fine."

"Mou Soujirou-kun!" Yuuki said. "Stop already!"

And outside the door, the group just laughed.

End Weakness

* * *

Kaliea: This is, obviously, my first HanaDan fic so I know it's not very good at all. Sorry if they're out of character but this is a while after the JDrama (which is the universe this takes place in). It's also before the movie since I haven't seen it yet, probably about a year after the end of 'Returns' I'd say while Tsukushi and Yuuki are in their first year of college. Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
